


Ready for the show?

by Miss_Mercury_May



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Frian, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mercury_May/pseuds/Miss_Mercury_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian sits backstage playing an few accord on his guitar as Freddie joins him with  a clearly ambiguous intention.<br/>Short : smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for the show?

Brian sat backstage playing some accords on his guitar. No-one was around but him. The others were probably sleeping, watching TV…or doing something really stupid. Especially Roger. He was probably chasing after some girls or was drunk as hell…or both.  
So he was all alone, or thought that he’d be.  
He sat here playing on his guitar for hours as suddenly Freddie came from behind .  
“Hey, Bri..” he whispered in the guitarist’s ear making him wince tempestuously.  
“ Holy..!!”, Brian shouted and nearly dropped his guitar. “ What the hell ?! Are you plannin’ to kill me, or what ?”  
He took a deep breath to calm himself down, ” What…do you want ?”, he frowned. He obviously was not as amused as Freddie was.  
“Are you ready for the show?”, Freddie responded in a plainly suggestive way. Brian knew that tone in his friend’s voice well. He exactly knew what that means. He sighed, put his guitar down and slowly turned around slightly pushing Freddie away. ”What do you mean? There are more than….,” he paused and looked at his arm-watch raising an eyebrow, ”…There are more than three hours left until the gig starts ! What do…”. He raised his head and saw Freddie grinning at him sassily.  
.  
.  
” I got that grin..”  
“Oh, really..? What does it say, my dear? ”, Freddie chuckled making a seductive face. Brian sighed again, got up from his stool and walked straight up to the smaller man who was now forced to look up. He stared down at him inexpressively.  
“It says, you need someone to spend time with in that special way, right ? “, he put a finger on his opponents chest and pushed him backwards to keep a small distance between them ,”Ain´t I right..?”  
“What a smart boy..!”, Freddie responded taking Brian’s hand off his chest to move closer again. Really close…But Brian just kept on staring at him unimpressed by what he was trying to bring on.  
He actually really needed to hold back and control himself, otherwise he already would have grabbed that sassy little bastard and would’ve taken him right here, right now. 

He raised an eyebrow and grinned at Freddie’s attempt to be dominant. He really wasn’t that type to be the dominant one. Well, maybe he was on stage, but totally not backstage. He was way too shy.  
“Okay, little man”, Brian said smiling cunningly, “Do you want do it right here or do you prefer being fucked in bed? “  
Freddie totally blushed at Brian’s audacity and looked at him with widened eyes. “Whatever you want, my dear…”, he stuttered trying to act like he wouldn’t care. Unfortunately that didn’t work as good as he thought it would. His face was red all over. Brian grinned at his lover enjoying whose totally cute ineptitude.  
“Fine.”, he grabbed Freddie and pulled him to one of the rest rooms. With an imerative gesture of his hand he told Freddie to go in, followed him and locked the door.

***

“Well.”, he turned around and started walking straight towards his lover. ”What kind of entertainment would you prefer?”  
“Surprise me, darling. I love surprises!”, Freddie chuckled.  
“We’ll see….” With these words he leaned forward to place a kiss on the smaller man’s lips.  
Just as Freddie started to respond the kiss, Brian interrupted it and pushed him backwards on the couch behind them. Freddie gave a startled yelp but it was soon muffled by Brian’s lips pressing gently against his again. He felt the taller man’s bony hands slowly sliding along his jawbone, making their way down his neck to his collarbone. Then Brian started stroking Freddie’s chest gently, let his fingers glide over his stomach up to the waistband of the younger man’s leathern trousers and all the way back to his chest again.  
“It’s such a shame. You dressed up so pretty for the show.”, Brian chuckled sassily as he grabbed Freddie’s shirt and pulled it over whose arms.  
“You really liked that outfit, my dear?”, Freddie laughed pointing up and down his body while Brian kissed down his stomach back to the waistband of his pants and slowly unbuttoned it.  
“Of course I like it. You always look special no matter which clothes you wear.”, he uttered as he carefully pulled down Freddie’s trousers together with whose underwear. ” But I prefer you without any of them.”, he smiled to himself as he eyed up his lover’s pure naked body.  
He lifted his head and saw Freddie staring at him and raising an eyebrow.  
“Take it as a compliment, okay !”, Brian frowned knowing that he totally won’t take it.  
“I am not sure if that really was a compliment, my dear. I mean….”  
“It was! I just wanted to say that you’re special, okay? You’re not like the others. You are….  
Bloody hell! Why can’t you just take a compliment for once, huh!?”, Brian hissed at his lover making him wince and blush at once.  
.  
.  
”Brian, I..”  
“I am sorry!” , Brian sighed stroking the young man’s reddened cheeks.” I didn’t mean to yell at you, honey.” He placed one finger under Freddie’s chin and gently pushed up his face to place a brief kiss on his lover’s soft lips. “And now..”, he got up, completely undressed himself and climbed back on the couch again leading his lover into another kiss. “Now. ..turn around!”, he whispered against Freddie’s lips. His voice wasn’t vigorous nor bossy, it was calm and gently, but it still sounded demanding.  
Freddie didn’t move though. He still was staring at Brian who had now raised his head to look him directly in the eyes.  
” Didn’t you understand me? Turn..around!” Now Brian’s voice became louder and way more demanding than it was before. But Freddie just couldn’t move and kept on staring at him awkwardly.  
“Fine.”, Brian sighed, “If you like looking at me that much, we’ll do it the other way ‘round.!”  
He slightly pushed his lover backwards and spread whose legs. “ Now you can stare at me as long as you want to, honey.!”, he said grinning and kneeled between Freddie’s legs stroking along his inner tights down to his crotch and making the man in front of him wince even more.  
“Are you ready, darling? Can I move further ?”, he whispered still stroking Freddie’s crotch and patiently waiting for response.  
“I-I am” Freddie stuttered desperately holding back a moan. He wanted Brian so badly, so fucking badly. “Please, just..”  
“I see, I see!”, Brian moistened his fingers with his saliva, pressed them against Freddie’s entrance and carefully put in one finger, then two and slowly spread them apart . Freddie winced and couldn’t hold back a moan as he felt Brian’s fingers slide in deeper and deeper and slowly move inside of him. As Brian’s pushed a third finger in he cried out loud. He couldn’t hold back. It was simply impossible. His body tensed and he felt his heart nearly jumping through his chest. “Calm down, honey”, Brian whispered and leaned forward to kiss Freddie.” Just relax!”  
His fingers glided in deeper and he started to massage his lover’s prostate gently. Suddenly he felt something press against his stomach and looked down his body.  
“ Someone’s eager, huh ?” he grinned as he saw Freddie’s full length pressing against his belly. He started to move his fingers in and out making the willing man in front of him moan immediately. With every move he pushed his fingers deeper and faster into him and Freddie desperately tried to keep himself in control. And so Brian did.  
“I can’t wait any longer.” he said heavily breathing. Seeing this incredibly gorgeous man like this, hearing him moan just because of him and only for him… He just couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled his fingers out of Freddie’s arse and moistened his own erected cock with his saliva.  
” Relax”, he whispered into the smaller man’s ear and pressed his cock against whose entrance .  
“ I..I am sorry. I just want you so bad! I..can’t wait! ” He slowly moved his hips forward and carefully pushed his cock into Freddie. A little deeper with every push. Freddie gasped and winced tempestuously as Brian completely entered.  
“Are you okay?”, Brian asked beginning to move his hips back and forth.  
“I-I am. J-just ..go… on !”, Freddie panted longing for more. So Brian moved faster and shoved deeper with every move wanting his lover to lose his freaking mind. But Freddie desperately tried to hold back and covered his face with his hands as he cried out in excitation. Brian paused. “ Why are you hidin’ your face..?”, he asked actually knowing the reason why.” Silly! “,Brian said to himself as he suddenly grabbed Freddie’s arms and pressed them against the mattress right next to his lover’s head. ”Hey ! Why do hide your face, honey ? I don’t want you to cover it, okay !”, Brian demanded, “ I want to see the lust in your face!” . He moved his hip backwards and pulled his cock almost completely out and stared directly in the young man’s brown eyes. “ If you want me to go on, tell me that you want me. Show me!” Without waiting for Freddie to response, he roughly pushed back deep into whose entrance making him scream way louder than before.” That’s right. Scream..for..me !”, he wheezed in eager shoving harder and faster with each move.  
“Brian!..Please..don’t stop..”, Freddie whimpered holding back his moans. “C’mon..scream..for..me.”, Brian commanded pushing faster and deeper into him with each word he said,” I..want to hear you scream. I want..to hear..your voice!” But Freddie still held back, so Brian moved one of his hands down to Freddie’s erection and slowly started rubbing it. Freddie gasped and clawed into the couch’s linen fabric as a shiver rushed down his spine. Brian contentedly smiled at his lover’s reaction and started moving his hand faster in synchronism with his hip moving back and forth. Freddie winced and his body tensed as he was getting closer and closer to the climax.  
“ Haven’t you heard what I said?”, Brian gently whispered, still sounding so damn bossy though, “I wanted you to scream!” Suddenly he stopped moving his hand and his hips and stared down at his lover who was heavily breathing and whimpering, “Brian…w-why..”, he tried to catch his breath,” why ..did you..stop?”  
“I said, I want you to scream!”  
Freddie threw back his head and let out a noise of desperation. “ Brian..please..”, he wined and begged. His dick was throbbing and hurting as hell. He was so freaking close as that bastard decided to stop.  
“Don’t think you’ll get away that easy, honey!”, Brian said grinning teasingly, ”We’re not done yet!” He slowly let his forefinger glide along Freddie’s full length making him squeak awkwardly.  
“Oh god, Brian! Please!...please..I-I can’t stand..t-that!”  
“Stand what?”, Brian whispered letting his finger draw little circles on the head of Freddie’s dick.  
“I-I…can’t stand..your teasing. P-Please..just..”  
“You’re just too cute, my sweetheart.”,Brian chuckled and started to slowly move his hips again.” You know what you have to do!”, he demanded. Freddie just nodded hastily just being glad ‘bout knowing that Brian was about to ease his pain. ”But don’ t hide your face again!”, Brian said slightly grinning, ”I want to see your face when you’re about to come, darling!” With these words he moved his hips faster and played around the tip of his lover’s throbbing cock. Freddie winced, threw his arms around Brian’s neck and scratched along whose back as he was getting closer. Freddie screamed taken by pleasure and Brian pushed harder and deeper into him as he suddenly felt the warm and viscous liquid spout all over his hand. Freddie took a deep breath and sighed in relief. Brian wheezed and pushed back into his lover’s entrance for one more time as he finally came deep inside him.  
“wow…”..he said trying to catch his breath. He pulled his limp cock out of Freddie’s arse and let himself sink next to his lover who was as exhausted as he was. “That…really was one of our best shows, wasn’t it?”,he said smiling at him gently before they both got up to take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfiction ever written ^-^ Hope you like it, leave a feedback if you want, darlings !


End file.
